In a video distribution network, video content is typically sent via a network to a display. For example, video content may be delivered from a source, for example a super hub office, to set-top boxes in viewers' homes. Occasionally, the video distribution network may experience a communication error. Such network communication errors can have a negative impact on user satisfaction with a service provider. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of error handling in a video distribution network.